


Jercy One shots

by Daintae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintae/pseuds/Daintae
Summary: A bunch of Jercy one shots for the Jercy lovers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU  
> The first words spoken by someone's soulmate is etched into their skin.

Not many people ever ended up with their soulmates. Most of them never, ever found out who their better halves were.  Jason's mother had told him about this when he was 10 years old. The writing on the inside of his arm was a scrawl; a scribble, not very neat:

_'Your eyes are so blue!'_

Jason doesn't think there's anything special about them. Anybody could say this to him. And it's not very stylish either. His mother laughs when he tells her so. His father and his mother are not soulmates but they very much look like they are. They're always happy and Jason hopes his that one day he would have that with his soulmate.

When he's 12, Jason has his first kiss with a girl named Piper. It had been awkward and not very enjoyable. Piper had agreed with him. He tells this to his mother too and she smiles at him, a knowing glint in her eyes. "You'll find the right person, sweetie."

When he's 15, Jason knows that he isn't interested in girls. All the signs are there; he stares at boys in the locker room and he doesn't really like it when his friends talk about girls. He comes out to his parents and his mother smiles at him proudly and his father gives him a small smile.

Jason's best friend Leo, finds his soulmate Calypso, a soft spoken girl with caramel blonde hair. Jason's 16

When he's 17, his other best friend Piper (yes, the same Piper) gets her heart broken by a girl named Reyna and finds her soulmate in a girl named Annabeth.

When he's 18, his two very good friends Hazel and Frank confess their love for each other and find out that they're actually soulmates and had first met at the sandbox when they were very young.

He's 19 now, still single and very much lonely. Every boy he comes across, Jason hopes that he is The One. But that isn't the case and Jason doesn't think he's going to find his soulmate anytime soon. Or so he thinks.

~*~

Jason's life had gotten pretty hectic after he'd graduated. He barely has time to stress over his soulmate hunt between  hour long lectures and 1000 worded essays.

He'd just finished one such lecture and was on his way to spend his break at the nearest coffee shop which happened to be a cheery little corner shop called  _Under The Sea._

Jason steps in and his breath is immediately caught by the blue interiors. Almost everything was blue: the tables, the chairs, the walls, and so on. They're all different shades of blue and they perfectly go well with each other so the shop looks like a place out a Disney story. The place is half full and feels homely. Jason's eyes focus on the person behind the counter, a dark haired boy clad in blue. He looks about Jason's age, probably a year older. He's busy checking the coffee maker when Jason approaches. Jason scans the menu for the perfect cup of coffee and when he does he looks down and his breath leaves himself all over again.

The dark haired boy is staring at him with big, beautiful eyes. Jason's hundred percent sure he's never seen a colour like it before. They're a mixture of blue and green, like the sea on a sunny day. Both the colours are mixed together and Jason can't decide whether they're more green or more blue. The barista's next words positively kill him.

_"Your eyes are so blue!"_

Oh my God, this beautiful person was his soulmate. And Jason says so,  _"Oh my God, it's you."_

The boy, (Percy, Jason reads the name tag and sighs) looks startled and his expressive eyes go wide and they dart to his left hand. Jason follows his gaze. There, on his wrist, written in his own perfect, cursive handwriting, Jason sees the line, ' _O_ _h my God, it's you'_ etched in ink. They both stare at each other for a moment and then Jason clears his throat, "I'm Jason," he stretches his hand over the counter. His soulmate (Jason still can't believe it! He feels giddy with happiness) smiles, blushing, "Percy" he says, grasping Jason's hand with his own. Jason laughs and points to his name tag, "I can see that,". He doesn't let go of Percy's hand and he's happy that Percy doesn't either. 

Percy blushes but his smile remains bright. And then Jason gathers the courage, "I know we just met but, I've been waiting for you my whole life so would you go out with me for lunch?" He has a bag full of books that need to be read before the afternoon classes but Jason decides that for once he would be a bad student and skip the classes. 

Percy looks unsure, "Is that okay? You look like you might be busy," there are dark circles under his eyes and Jason just notices how tired he actually looks. Tired but still beautiful. He wants to get to know Percy, his fears, his likes, what makes him happy, everything. Jason looks down at their linked hands; perfect and made for each other. He grips his hand tightly "I'm sure,"

Out of nowhere, a blonde girl appears at Percy's shoulder. She looks very pretty, with bouncy, golden hair and intelligent grey eyes. She looks familiar but Jason can't place her. Her grey, intimidating eyes glare at him fiercely. Jason gulps, tightening his grip on Percy's hand and is surprised when he gets back a squeeze. 

"I swear, if you hurt him, you've got hell coming for you, boy," she growls, shaking a rolling pin at his face. Jason quickly nods while Percy looks embarrassed, "Wise Girl, leave him alone. And FYI, I'm not a baby, I can take care if myself and I'm very sure that Jason won't hurt me,".

The girl huffs before pulling Percy into a one-armed hug and then pulls of his hat and unpins his name tag in one go. "Alright, then. Get going, Seaweed Brain. I'll take care this place," She gives him a gentle push and Percy's hand leaves his and then Jason turns to see him standing next to him, shrugging on a jacket and looking up at him shyly. 

Jason's heart melts.

He offers his arm and says, in a British accent, "Shall we, my fair sir?"

Percy laughs, his head thrown back, eyes crinkling, he loops his arm through Jason's, "Yes, we shall, my fair sir,". Jason hears a voice mutter, "Dorks," behind him but his eyes are only on Percy. They both set off toward the door, the blonde girl's laughter chasing them.

 

 

 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re so busy that they barely see each other on the weekdays so Jason treasures mornings like this.

For the past 3 months, Jason's mornings have been quite blissful. He wakes up to the same sight every day: to a cute black haired boy. Jason blinks the sleep out of his eyes before settling comfortably to stare at his boyfriend.

Percy's eyelashes are long, framing his eyes delicately; his nose was sharp and it twitched lightly as he snuffled in his sleep; his lips were a perfect bow shape. Above all, Jason likes Percy's eyes the most, beautiful sea green that Jason could stare at day.

The said eys were currently closed and Jason lifted his head up to see the nemo-themed clock.

_6:15! On a Saturday!_

Jason huffs, letting his head fall back with a muffled groan. Next to him Percy stirs lightly, eyebrows crinkling in discomfort. His eyes move under his eyelids, like he's dreaming.

Jason pulls him more securely against his chest and places a feather-light kiss on his forehead before lacing his hand through the dark locks. 

Percy's features soften and he snuggles up to Jason, throwing a leg over his waist. Jason smiles before he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep.

~*~

He wakes up 3 hours later to an empty bed and to the smell of pancakes. Jason fights off the tangle of bed sheets and drags himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth because he knows Percy won't kiss him with his morning breath. 

When he deems his mouth clean enough, he makes his way to the kitchen. 

Jason stops at the door and leans against the doorframe, smiling dopely at the sight he's met with: 

_Percy Jackson dancing in the kitchen wearing only pyjama pants._

It doesn't help Jason that they're the tightest pair that Percy owns and Jason can’t help but stare. He silently pads over to him and wraps his arms around him from behind.

Percy doesn’t even startle, just hums and turns around in Jason’s arms with a bright smile,  “Good morning,” he sings. Jason smiles back just as brightly and twirls Percy around, his laughter ringing through the morning air, “Good morning, baby,”

As expected, Percy blushes, cheeks taking on the color of freshly bloomed roses. He slips out the embrace and goes to stand behind the stove, an adorable pout on his lips, “I told you not to call me that, Jase,”

Jason smirks and drapes himself over Percy’s back, hooking his chin on a bony shoulder (Percy’s appetite had dwindled rapidly after Tartarus and this was the result. Jason couldn’t help but hug his boyfriend tighter), “Lies, I know you love it. Don’t think I can’t see your smile, baby,” 

He starts pecking the side of Percy’s throat, leaving soft kisses as he works his way up behind his ear. Percy subconsciously tilts his head to the side, his eyes fluttering close, long lashes casting delicate shadows on his cheeks. He melts like butter in Jason’s hands and Jason allows himself a smug grin when he turns him around and pushes him up in the counter to properly kiss him. Percy tastes like the sea, coffee with too much sugar and a taste that’s distinctly _Percy._ He sighs into the kiss, arms wrapping around Jason’s neck as Jason grips his waist gently. They make out lazily and Jason is just about to pull the apron off when Percy suddenly jumps down, pushing Jason away, “The bacon, Jase!,” 

Jason laughs as the smell of burnt meat reaches his nose and he watches fondly as Percy wrinkles his nose and picks out the burnt bacon from the pan.  

He’s still laughing when Percy shoves him in the direction of the refrigerator to fetch his juice (“But babe, you always set my juice on the table!” “Well, _honey,_ you’re setting out your own juice today,”) 

After that, they move around in silence, both of them filling the spaces seamlessly as they set the table together. The maple syrup is liberally poured over the pancakes (the bacon was a lost cause) and only then does Percy start eating, Jason -still staring at him with literal heart eyes- digs into his own stack of pancakes. 

“What do you wanna do today, babe?” Jason asks once he swallows. Percy stops chewing to think. Life after the War has been pretty simple. Before they got together, Jason had done his best to keep his promise to Kympoleia while Percy helped out at the Camp as a trainer. Now, after 5 months of being together (that’s 3 months of living together) Percy’s studying Marine Biology while Jason himself pursues Philosophy. Percy works morning shifts at a small café while Jason is an assistant librarian. They’re so busy that they barely see each other on the weekdays so Jason treasures mornings like this. They both decided that they’d visit whenever they could and that was mostly on weekends. 

“Let’s just stay in, cuddle, watch Disney movies and be sappy. We’ll visit Camp tomorrow,” Percy says, grinning behind his coffee mug (which conveniently says Best Boyfriend in the World). Jason grins back and nods, stretching out his free hand across the table to lace it with Percy’s. Their hands fit so well together and Jason almost coos aloud at how adorable Percy is being as he stares at their interlocked fingers with childlike wonder. 

Jason tugs at his hand to get his attention and loses his breath. He’ll never get over how _beautiful_ Percy looks, now especially with sunlight streaming, painting his face in an ethereal glow and lighting up the blue in his hair. His eyes reflect the beach on a sunny day and Jason can’t help but think that this is the happiest he’s seen his boyfriend in months. “What?” Percy tilts his head to the side and Jason can’t speak. 

He has so many things to say, the words choke him as he tries to breathe and his heart feels light and warm ( _so, so, warm). “_ Nothing. I just...” Percy gives him an encouraging smile, “I just really, really like you, Percy. Like, really, really like you. And I’m really happy that I’m with you,” Jason says, feeling at ease when Percy’s face turns red with a soft smile dancing across his lips. Jason knows that neither of them are ready to say or hear the ‘L’ word even if that’s how they feel and so this is the best he can do. For now. 

Across from him Percy’s now grinning cheekily, “I know, Grace,” Percy winks. “I’m pouring my heart out here and this is what I get? Don’t Solo me, Jackson,” Jason whines playfully. He starts to pull back his hand in mock hurt when Percy tightens his grip, a shyly smiling, he says, “I really, really like you too, Jason. Like really, really like you too. And I’m happy I’m with you too.” Jason leans in to capture the shy smile in a soft kiss and this time that distinct taste reminds him of a place he hasn’t been in forever: _Home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this!


End file.
